Death, Destiny, Fate, & Life, play a Game
by EdTheBeast
Summary: The Goddess's decide to play a game. They are deciding what the new universe will be like. Every since the first time, Death has to go first. The others pick a # between 1 & 30. This time all of them, plan on cheating. It's Harry Potter universe day! Sex, Inc, Violence, Death, Romance, Torture, most everything; except M/M, though the bad guys or non main might. Heh, its real life!
1. The Goddess watches her Girls Game 1

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the idea & maybe the OCs. No money made, this is fun for anyone to read. Based on JK ****Rowling's universe. As said she, her lawyers, her family, her buyers, publishers, MGM etc are the only ones making money! Oh yeah; I bought the books & movies for our family!**

**This & about 15 other stories have been running in my head. So will still try to do first story. And if I need to, will put the plots down. If you want to use them, go ahead.**

The five creators of everything, since the last start, decided to play a game and create a new universe apart from the ones that happen by the yes no, left right, up down, in stay out; splits. Each would pick a fantasy or fiction from the Multiverses to see where they would start. **Death & Destiny** had been playing against **Fate & Life**, for this world, for fun. The Supreme one decided that they needed a "LIFE", so made sure, each cheat would set in motion, them finally having someone.

**Destiny** was how the different ad infinitum worlds were made. Her broad gestures had made every decision into a new world. **Fate** was the one who centered on the pivotal persons of each world. She helped or hindered them; based on how she wanted. Of course this just created more universes. This help, gave randomness to the various universes.

**Life** is a little jealous of **Death**, so she has her plans to cheat. **Harry** will be all four of their playthings, when he passes over. **Life** was in love. **Harry** was The Pivot for her ascension, to make another Multiverse with only Magic using beings. She had plans for both **Fate & Destiny. Death** was already conquered. **Harry** was her Master in so many of the universes; weather real or fiction. She imbued the Hollows a thousand percent more, as **Harry** was the only one that could combine them. **Life's changes** were set before any of the others.

**Destiny** knew the other three had plans. She felt fearful & ecstatic, as she knew she would finally have someone. She did something, that Fate would do. She had another universe, kick out someone, instead of killing her. She timed it perfect. **Destiny's change** happens here!

"Well bitch; I finally have everything. The world will be mine!" **Tasha** stares at **Potter** & her five men. "If you had taken more men into your circle, you might have won. Any last requests bitch." "Yes I would like my boys to pleasure me, one last time." "HaHaHa! You slag bitch. Agreed!" As each came she kissed them, told them to not swallow until they already pass the veil, everything would work out. She had her five Orgasisms from **Henry (Hermione), Gene (Ginny), Nathan (Nymphadora), Frank (Fleur), & ****Lucas**** (Luna)**. Each tossed through the veil, after. She thinks she is right, but she still cries, in case, she is wrong.

You realise this was all a set up to get rid of you, right?" "Yes, I know that now, you beat me but, someone will destroy you." "HaHaHa! Before I toss you through the veil, I would like you to meet my sons, your half brothers!" "Whaat!" "**James & Jesse**, come see your slag of a sister." **Holly** could see the hate in their eyes for their mother. She realises the prophecy would be true. "How? You had my dad." "Oh girl, I still have him, but you are going to have him, or him you. Pet, service her. **Lee Evans** came out & starts to ravish her immobile body. "He finally gave me a girl, that I can use. So he is going with you, after your pregnant. Infinius Maximus Sperm. Fertilis Maximus Egg."

"No dad stop. Please!" "Oh he won't; I taught him well." You ah, oh Bitch!" "He is good, isn't he. I'm going to use him for my last one!" She shudders as he comes, then keeps going. "It takes seven times to be sure!" "Bitch, all you have left is the cup, Snake , & my sister. We destroyed the others. You should not have gave them to non family, as we got them after their deaths. **Tasha **was bone white! "You lie!" "No oh, ah yesss. The Diary, Ring, Diadem, & Locket!" "Nooo! Well played bitch! **Jesse & James** go wish you father goodbye." They came over. "Dad", they cried & hugged him. "Listen, sis will not be a Horcrux, I am her last one, so once the snake is killed, basilisk poison the cup, she will be mortal to kill." Out loud; "ah, oh goddess, take care of your sister. Love you, all."

"When they are old enough, they will impregnate me & **Naggy**, whenever we command, even their sister." "Ahhh, your a bitch, why don't you die!" "Gravida quis est hic! Ah it is done. Give your father, father of your child, a kiss, my dear. Before I kill him!" **Holly** kisses her blank eyed father. "Avada Kedavra!" The light goes out of his dull eyes. Through her through!

The **changes Death** made, happened here.

"**Peter**! Crousio!" **Pettegrew** sreams. You said She would be here. All there is here are elves, & **Harry**. She will be a thorn in my side. The battle starts. '**Lily's** not here, thank **Merlin**.' The battle continues. "Unbelievable. Two elves killed all but three of my inner circle. **Bella, Severus, & Lucius** only left, & port keyed away. **Peter** follow!" "Yesss master!" She was one of the first transformed elves. She knew her time was coming. She used her elf, wand, & runic magic. Harry would live for mistress **Lily**. She could feel him, he was like those young four. Before the jealousy. **Harry** will be better than **Merlin**. **Morgana LeFay**; the first House Elf made by Merlin, perishes. Tom is devastated; 'this damn elf hurt me.' "Avada Kedavra". It worked, the spell hit both of them; **Morgana's** spell, was not strong enough. **Harry's **soul dies! **Peter** grabs the wand & flees; after seeing a specter leave from his masters disintegrating body, in the rune circle.

**Fate **decided that she would play with **Life's changes. **She was also lonely. She had to feel what those she guided felt. It had changed her. She was tired & wanted someone, who could care for her. **Holly** is floating, holding her son, a baby. Her men are also floating. "Hello children! Well played **Potter**! I have decided to do something. I am going to change **Death, Destiny, & Life's** plan. You will not remember your prior lives, until the moment you kiss one of them. You will remember each other & any magic you had before, but don't have at that time.

The Prophecy will not be the one you remember. I am flipping your sexes. **Holly** will be **Harry**. **Lucas**, **Henry**, **Frank**, **Gene,** **Nathan** will be Girls. James will be...Hmmm...I think you might love her, if I don't tell you. None of them are soul bound to you. If you treat them correctly as a man, they can become yours, but they may also fall for someone else.

The ones they might fall for are all the **Weasley** boys. **Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Colin & Dennis Creevey, Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Dudley Dursley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Lee Jordan, Viktor Krum, William Kettleburn, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Thomas Greenfield, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Cormac McLaggen, Graham Montague, Theodore Nott, John Ogden, Antioch Greyson, Cadmus Luther, Ignotus Pince, Jason Podmore, Peter Quirrell, Harold Rockwood, Albert Rowle, Pius Runcorn, Newt Scamander II, Frank Scrimgeour, Horace Shunpike, Theodore Travers**, or **Blaze Zabini**.

Now for you **Harry**. You now will only want & love females. The others will, maybe love you, but will love other girls also. You will be physically weaker, but your stamina will be godlike! There will be 51 males that the women could fall in love with, 48 named, you & two others, unnamed. The men are all within 5 years of the various women. For example; **Henry**, **Frank, & Nathan** will be older than you. **Gene & ****Lucas** younger than you. You will always remember that seven is the most powerful number. Covens with 51 are the most powerful. I will now give you all the other women's names you could love. **Harry** realised he was only with her, the others were gone.

**Nymphadora & Lillanne Tonks, Fleur & Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione & Isabella Granger, ****Ginny Weasley, Luna & Lotus Lovegood, ****Sheba Babbling, Charity Binns, Leena Burbage, Desiree & Sophia Carrow, Amy Plank, Samantha Kettleburn, Tabitha McGonagall, Aurora Alastor, Shannon Sinistra, Jasmine Sprout, Septima Vector, Poppy Pomfrey, Ashley Pince, Galatea Beery,Merryweather Derwent, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Misendra Brown, Cho Chang, Penelope & Phoebe Clearwater, Tracey Davis, Daenerys Diggory, Jessica Drew, ****Dahlia ****Dateh ****(****Death****)****, ****Ashley Dursley, Holly Elif (Life), Merope Figg, Francess Fortescue, Astoria & Daphne Greengrass, Rhonda Hooch, Angelina Johnson, ****Chloe Kent, ** **Lena & Lexis Lang, Francisca & Trixie Lestrange, Su Li, Destiny (****Destiny) Luthur, ****Alice MacNair, Cissy Malfoy, Jenny Malkin, Merry Montague, ****Jaime Nott, ****Pansy Parkinson, Padma & Parvati Patil, Lily Potter, ****Marjorie & Miranda Prewett, **** Molly Pringle, Helena & Demelza Robins, Rita & Lucy Skeeter, Alicia Spinnet, Gwen Stacy, Lana Sullivan, Rose Taef (**Fate**), Andromeda Thicknesse, Lisa Turpin, Sybil Twycross, Emmeline Vance, Romilda & Roberta Vane, Tammy Warren, Valeria Yaxley, Olivia Wood, or Barize Zabini.** Two unnamed. There are 85 Women that you could love & would love you.

The Supreme one causes them to go into that universe, with no memories, just like the others. **Harry**, you should win against him! But I am leaving the love lives alone. They already made your sperm different. Your capacity to Love will be as great as your stamina. All of you, when you were male & female, deserve the love you can have in this new story! Beware though, till you have fulfilled all your 50 girls, in your coven; **Death, Destiny, Fate, & Life** will not remember anything. You will know that you must have a girl, once you hit puberty on your 13th birthday. You will be shown everything about love for that week, from one to five women.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! Put Flashback from second story to first. Going to have to reread my own story. Too much reading of others & confusion of which of the stories parts go.

Have gone thru one 17K of docs. have 2 more of those, before reading my own story. Have more one offs that can be taken, if someone wants to use them. Will publish them, hopefully sometime this month of August.


End file.
